


Let Me See You (On The Dance Floor) |Traducción|

by thegirlontheblackhoodie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Demisexuality, M/M, Pining, UST, Virgin!Harry, demisexual!harry, dragonhide jackets, dragonhide kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Harry nunca ha estado asustado de ir tras lo que quiere, hasta ahora.Tal vez su chaqueta favorita de piel de dragón y un viaje al club serán todo lo que Harry necesita para finalmente confesar sus sentimientos por Draco.





	Let Me See You (On The Dance Floor) |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Me See You (On The Dance Floor)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335354) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra. Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Por cuarta vez en menos de una hora, Harry se mira en el espejo, tirando de su cabello en un último intento en vano de convertirlo en algo manejable antes de rendirse con un gruñido y agarrar la chaqueta que Hermione y Ron le habían dado para Navidad unos meses antes. No puede evitar preguntarse qué diría Ron su supiera que Harry estaba tratando de utilizar la chaqueta de piel para ligar esta noche, y no sólo para mantenerlo tibio y a salvo cuando corría su motocicleta como Hermione había afirmado que era cuando se la habían dado.  


Ron le había dicho orgullosamente que habían hecho que Charlie adquiriera la piel de dragón en Rumania en la Reserva de Dragones. Harry apenas había escuchado cuando Hermione empezó un largo discurso sobre cómo era piel de dragón legal y humanamente adquirida y cuan rara era mientras Ron había cruzado sus brazos y sonreído ante el hecho de Harry teniendo algo casi tan raro como su capa de invisibilidad. Pero todo lo que Harry había sido capaz de hacer fue tocar la chaqueta, preguntándose cómo algo podía ser ambas, flexible y fuerte, al mismo tiempo. Había sentido un torrente de emociones ante el regalo, no al cuánto costaba -aunque Harry había estado agradecido- sino por el tiempo y pensamiento que ambos claramente habían puesto en el regalo.  


Era la primera prenda de ropa que Harry podía recordar tener en la que sabía que se veía bien. A Ron le gustaba molestarlo sobre la atención extra que solía recibir cuando la usaba, al menos cuando Hermione no estaba al rededor para rodar los ojos hacia ambos. Harry siempre, siempre había odiado la atención, sentía que era solamente por su cicatriz y no por nada acerca de sí mismo. Pero no podía negar que la primera vez que había usado la chaqueta para ir a un club solo, había sentido los ojos tanto de hombres como de mujeres tras él. No había llevado a nadie a casa, a pesar de las múltiples ofertas, pero había ido a casa y se había masturbado duro y rápido, sin siquiera quitarse la chaqueta y dejando la esencia de la piel de dragón llenar su nariz mientras metía su mano bajo sus pantalones y se dejaba imaginar que era alguien más.  


Había dejado de usarla para ir a clubes después de eso, porque a pesar de hacer su cuerpo ruborizarse y su estómago girar sabiendo que gente lo encontraba atractivo por razones completamente no relacionadas con su pasado, no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de tener revolcones aleatorios y rollos de una noche. Así que había decidido dejar la chaqueta en su armario, ocasionalmente sacándola y pasando sus manos sobre ella, imaginándose cómo sería follar o ser follado usándola, pero reservándola usualmente sólo para salidas en motocicleta.  


Hermione había tenido razón, por supuesto; era diez veces más cálida que su sudadera favorita para un paseo nocturno por Londres, y podía ver el atractivo de algo tan fuerte si fuera a tener un accidente. Pero no era por eso que a Harry le gustaba usarla.  


Y mientras se la ponía, una extraña sensación de confianza cae sobre él. Podría no estar buscando por nada casual, pero estaba definitivamente buscando llevar a alguien a casa esta noche.  


xxx

Cuando Harry se estaciona frente al club, puede ver inmediatamente que Pansy había tenido razón. Hay una línea de brujas y magos a la vuelta de la esquina esperando para entrar, y está inmediatamente agradecido de haber tenido la prevención de preguntar por ayuda. Incluso si era probable que le costara después ya que había tenido que prometer un favor sin nombre a cambio de su( _her_ ) discreción.  


"¿Exactamente qué quieres de Draco?" había preguntado ella, sus uñas rojo brillante golpeando impacientemente la mesa, una expresión ilegible en sus ojos.  


Pansy todavía lo ponía nervioso a veces, con sus miradas calculadoras y su fría franqueza. Todavía era toda bordes afilados e imposiblemente dura de leer a pesar del hecho de que había estado entre su círculo de amigos ya por un par de años. Pero otras veces, cuando ella estaba con Luna su voz bajaría mientras ella alcanzaba su mano, Harry vio en ella una ternura que lo hizo agradecer que Luna hubiera encontrado a alguien que la apreciaba. Le había tomado un tiempo entender qué había visto Luna en ella, pero una vez que lo hizo abrió un mundo de realizaciones que lo hicieron reconsiderar todas las cosas que pensó que sabía acerca de los Slytherin- o un Slytherin en particular de todas formas.  


Harry no había sido capaz de poner en palabras lo que quería. No exactamente. Pero Pansy debió haber adivinado, porque algo en ella se suavizó mientras Harry hablaba, y había accedido a ponerlo en la lista para el club sin que Draco supiera.  


Draco. Había sido Draco por un largo tiempo ahora. Por lo menos seis meses. Y no había pasado un día donde Harry no estuviera extremadamente consciente de querer al otro hombre, incluso si no se había dado cuenta cómo lo quería al principio. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Draco no era totalmente inmune a él, o al menos eso esperaba o esta noche entera sería un desastre de épicas proporciones y Harry nunca sería capaz de mostrar su cara en la noche de pub de nuevo.  


xxx

Harry nunca había entendido verdaderamente el punto de los clubes; eran obscenamente ruidosos con demasiada gente constantemente en tu espacio personal. Nadie nunca quería realmente llegar a conocer a nadie y, a pesar del hecho de que era ocasionalmente agradable tratar de perderte a ti mismo en la música y un cuerpo tibio presionado contra el suyo, nunca podía ver verdaderamente el atractivo de llevar a alguien a casa sin la promesa de una conexión emocional más sustancial; de una relación.  


Hermione le había dicho que estaba bien, no era para estar avergonzado o inseguro, que algunas personas necesitaban una conexión emocional para disfrutar placer físico, pero todavía había hecho a Harry sentirse ligeramente incómodo cuando se dio cuenta de que a los veintitres él todavía era un virgen.  


No era por falta de ofertas, pero Harry nunca había podido soportar la idea de acostarse con alguien por quien no tenía sentimientos- no podía soportar la idea de ser usado solo para que alguien pudiera decir que había dormido con El Niño que Vivió.  


Demisexual es como Hermione le había dicho suavemente que los Muggles lo llamaban, un par de meses después de la guerra cuando Harry había confesado ebriamente que pensaba que algo podría estar mal con él porque no quería sexo de la manera en que todos los demás lo hacían. Alguien que no experimentaba atracción sexual sin una conexión emocional fuerte era como ella lo había explicado. Él había sacudido la cabeza, insistiendo en que no necesitaba etiquetarse, que tal vez sólo era extraño. Pero al día siguiente, después de una poción desembriagante excepcionalmente potente y varias tazas de té suficientemente fuertes como para mantener su cuchara vertical en ellas, había empezado a buscarlo. Una sensación de rectitud lo había invadido mientras se le ocurría que no estaba roto, que no había nada mal con él.  


No era que tuviera problemas encontrando atractiva a la gente; había aceptado que encontraba a ambos, hombres y mujeres, atractivos un largo tiempo atrás. Era sólo que después de la guerra se había dado cuenta de que encontrar atractivo a alguien y querer tener sexo con ellos -estar sexualmente atraído hacia ellos- eran cosas completamente diferentes para él. Así que había archivado lejos el conocimiento, no como en secreto sino como algo precioso. No necesitaba que el mundo supiera, que lo entendiera, en tanto él se entendiera a sí mismo.  


Así que cuando, a causa de la floreciente relación de Luna con Pansy, Draco se había convertido repentinamente parte de su grupo de amigos que regularmente se juntaban para noche de pub y se reunían para celebraciones pues, Harry no había pensado mucho acerca de ello. Había aceptado la disculpa de Draco y trabajado duro para poner el pasado tras ellos, mayormente por el bien de Luna, pero también por él y por Draco. Había tomado un tiempo para que Harry se sintiera cómodo alrededor de Draco, pero eventualmente, había podido entender que igual que con Pansy, había mucho más bajo la superficie de lo que él nunca se había dado cuenta. Lo que significaba que un día, cuando Harry cerró sus ojos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su dolorida polla después de una larga noche de beber y reír en el pub, no estaba enteramente sorprendido de que era la cara de Draco la que se había imaginado.  


Sin embargo, el problema había venido a la mañana siguiente, en la brillante luz de un nuevo día. No era que Harry tuviera un problema queriendo a Draco de esa manera. Era sólo que no estaba completamente seguro de qué hacer con la información. Draco todavía era espinoso y sarcástico e intensamente privado, lo que significaba que mientras Harry sabía exactamente cuánto hielo le gustaba al otro hombre en su vodka en las rocas o el tipo de frituras que quería comer después de unos cuantos muchos shots de whisky de fuego, no tenía idea si Draco podría estar interesado en él. Habían habido algunas miradas que Harry pensaba podrían haber significado algo, un par de toque ligeros mientras Draco le entregaba una cerveza a Harry, pero nada suficientemente sólido que pudiera convencer a Harry de que tenía razón. Así que Harry había estado pensando y queriendo por meses, pero sin hacer una maldita cosa acerca de ello porque quería la amistad de Draco lo suficiente como para estar asustado de perderla.  


Y verdaderamente, Harry no había planeado hacer algo sobre sus sentimientos- al menos no hasta la semana pasada cuando Draco había bebido un poco demasiado. Se había inclinado en el espacio de Harry y susurrado, "Yo amaría verte en la pista de baile, Potter," antes de que Pansy envolviera un brazo alrededor de él, haciendo rápidamente sus excusas y apareciendo a Draco en casa antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Harry no había visto a Draco desde eso, pero tampoco había podido poner las imágenes mentales fuera de su mente.  


"Joder, espero que esto sea una buena idea," murmura Harry para sí mismo, ojeando el aviso parpadeante de marquesina sobre el club y halando su chaqueta más apretada a su alrededor mientras camina a través de la puerta hacia el club de Malfoy.  


xxx

En el segundo en que Harry entra en el club, es asaltado por música a todo volumen y enjambres de personas. Incluso si no supiera que este es el club de Draco, piensa que habría sido obvio en el momento en que pisó dentro: la pulcra decoración y elegancia casual prácticamente gritaban el nombre de Draco.  


Le toma una buena media hora de serpentear entre las multitudes y hacer caso omiso de ofertas para bailar antes de que ubique a Draco. No está completamente seguro de cómo había esperado que luciera dentro del club -tal vez bebiendo o bailando, engalanado en cuero- pero en cambio Draco está sentado en una cabina privada encima del club, un guardia de seguridad bloqueándolo de otros clientes del club. Incluso desde el punto de ventaja de Harry al otro lado del club, puede decir que los apretados pantalones de linio y la camisa de botones de Draco están impecablemente entallados, moldeando sus largas piernas y su ancho pecho. Hace a Harry desear haber utilizado jeans un poco menos ajustados.  


Sin embargo, lo que es más sorprendente no es la vestimenta de Draco, o el hecho de que está situado lejos de la conmoción del club, sino el hecho de que está leyendo. Harry está demasiado lejos para estar seguro, pero Harry podría jurar que era un libro de Poesía Muggle. La sorpresa que siente está removiendo todo tipo de nuevas emociones al tiempo que cementa la realidad de qué tan profundamente quiere conocer a Draco, emocional y físicamente.  


Draco ni siquiera perece ser consciente de lo que está pasando en el club, y Harry se pregunta brevemente qué necesita hacer para tener su atención cuando alguien lo aborda. El alguien resulta ser un rubio imposiblemente alto, y mientras hay algo acerca de él que le recuerda a Draco no es suficiente, así que declina la oferta para bailar. El hombre parece decepcionado pero asiente fácilmente, girándose para alejarse cuando Harry se estira y agarra su brazo.  


"Espera, sólo un baile. Voy a encontrarme con alguien, pero-"  


El otro hombre sólo sonríe. "Debe ser un hombre afortunado. No te preocupes, prometo dejarte ir."  


Harry trata de no sonrojarse bajo el peso de la mirada del otro hombre mientras empieza una nueva canción, el bajo profundo e intenso. Harry cierra los ojos, dejando fluir la vibración y permitiéndose olvidar de todo y de todos. No tiene idea de cómo luce mientras baila, espera que sea un poco mejor de lo que había sido en el Baile de Navidad dado el hecho de que tiene un poco más de experiencia, pero no es algo que pase mucho tiempo contemplando. Cuando Harry baila no es para nadie más, es para él, para sentir, para olvidar; sólo para ser.  


"Joder, ¿estás seguro de que tienes que encontrarte con alguien más?" Gruñe el otro hombre en el oído de Harry, presionándose contra la espalda de Harry y ondeando sus caderas. Harry no abre los ojos, sólo asiente mientras se inclina hacia atrás sobre el pecho del otro hombre, balanceando sus caderas y dejando caer sus brazos hacia atrás alrededor de su cuello. Puede sentir la polla del otro hombre presionando en su espalda, y la polla de Harry se está endureciendo rápidamente, pero no tiene nada que ver con él y todo que ver con Harry esperando que haya un cierto rubio de ojos verdes que podría estar mirándolo.  


Para el momento en que la canción termina, la camisa de Harry se está pegando al sudor en su estómago y él se está sintiendo un poco sin aliento, casi eufórico. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que ha ido a bailar.  


"Te veo más tarde," empieza a gritar Harry, pero el otro hombre ya está alejándose. El hombre no se ve muy decepcionado mientras se enfoca en un nuevo compañero de baile y Harry se encoge de hombros, girando su atención de vuelta a la cabina privada en la esquina para buscar a Draco.  


Su estómago se hunde en decepción cuando se da cuenta de que está vacía, de que Draco no lo había visto.  


Aunque el sentimiento no dura mucho porque segundos después oye un familiar, elegante acento en su oído. "¿Buscando a alguien?"  


Harry intenta no sonrojarse, pero Draco está de pie ahí luciendo casi fuera del lugar en medio de la pista de baile aún cuando este es su club. Harry puede sentir su cabello ya pegándose a la parte de atrás de su cuello y está sudando a cántaros dentro de su chaqueta, inseguro de si fue realmente buena idea usarla bailando. Está bastante seguro de que luce como un desastre. Y luego está Draco, sus mocasines Italianos y atuendo perfecto diez pasos por encima de lo que cualquier persona está usando. Su cabello es la única cosa fuera del lugar, algunas hebras sueltas cayendo en sus ojos y Harry siente una sobrecogedora sensación de lujuria estrellarse contra él.  


Joder, esto va a terminar siendo la mejor o peor idea que Harry ha tenido alguna vez.  


Draco luce maravilloso y Harry no puede pensar en una sola palabra suficientemente adecuada para describir la absoluta intensidad de las maneras en las que quiere poseer y ser poseído por el hombre frente a él. Así que Harry hace la única cosa que tiene sentido en ese momento y se estira para agarrar la camisa de Draco, tirando de él hacia adelante y presionándose a ras contra Draco y sin dejarse pensar acerca de ello, forzándose a actuar en cambio. Draco luce sorprendido sólo por un segundo antes de que su cara se rompa en una sonrisa que hace que la polla de Harry se contraiga en apreciación.  


Draco mueve su mano alrededor del cuerpo de Harry para acunar la parte baja de su espalda al tiempo que desliza una pierna entre las de Harry, su muslo presionado contra la polla de Harry, dejando absolutamente ninguna pregunta al actual estado de excitación de Harry. Hay un rubor expandiéndose por el cuello de Draco y Harry no puede recordar haber visto nunca a Draco lucir tan cerca de abandonar. "Joder, ¿estabas duro antes, o es por mi?" Sisea Draco, levantando su pierna con cada balanceo de sus caderas y haciéndola frotarse contra la polla de Harry.  


Harry muerde su labio, obligándose a no correrse en medio de la pista de baile. "Ambas, joder ambas... antes, pero," Harry se detiene, ahogando un gemido cuando la mano de Draco se desliza hacia abajo por los jeans de Harry tentando en la parte de arriba de su trasero, "Estaba duro antes porque pensé que podrías estar viéndome."  


Ante esto, Draco gime, su velo de control resbalándose mientras tienta con su mano incluso más abajo y se inclina para lamer desde la base de la clavícula de Harry hasta la caracola de su oreja. "¿Te gusta ser observado?"  


Harry trata de no jadear pero se siente tan jodidamente bien y no puede evitar apretar hacia Draco, su baile empezando a sentirse mucho más como sexo con ropa puesta que baile. "No lo sé. Nunca he sido observado. Nunca-" pero Harry se detiene, inseguro de si este es el momento adecuado para revelar tanto, temeroso de que Draco podría pensar de modo diferente acerca de lo que están haciendo y queriendo asegurarse de que Draco nunca detendrá el balanceo de sus cuerpos o las caricias tentadoras por la grieta de su culo.  


"¿Nunca, qué, _Harry_?"  


De alguna manera el nombre de Harry suena perverso y soez y perfecto saliendo de la boca de Draco y Harry jadea. "Nunca _nada_. Pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que quiero," insiste.  


"Joder," gime Draco, su cuerpo relajándose y Harry tiene un momento de pánico, preocupándose de haber cometido un error antes de que Draco esté chocando sus labios juntos y besando a Draco de una manera que lo hace enroscar los dedos de los pies. Cuando se separan, el cabello de Draco es un lío, y es sólo entonces que Harry se da cuenta de que en algún punto dentro del beso había movido sus manos dentro de este, deslizando sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos y tirando de ellos rudamente. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?"  


Harry tiene que tomar algunas respiraciones, tratando de calmar el latido acelerado de su corazón antes de estar empujando la boca de Draco con la suya, pasando su lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior antes de susurrar. "A ti"  


Draco deja salir un sonido casi roto ante eso, halando a Harry para otro beso. "Déjame llevarte a casa. Joder, te quiero fuera de todas estas prendas, excepto-" pausa Draco, una sonrisa malévola tirando a través de su rostro mientras toca la chaqueta de Harry. "Excepto tal vez esto. Creo que deberías dejarte esto puesto."  


"Creo que eso puede arreglarse," dice Harry con una sonrisa.  


xxx

Más tarde esa noche, Harry despierta de repente, sorprendido por un momento de encontrarse en la cama de Draco mientras un torrente de recuerdos lo inunda, de Draco doblándolo sobre la cama con nada más que su chaqueta de piel de dragón y follándolo, de Draco recostado y ofreciéndose y dejando que Harry lo follara.  


Harry se siente dolorido en lugares de los que nunca había sido incluso consciente, su cuerpo de alguna manera tenso y relajado, todo al mismo tiempo. Mira hacia abajo a Draco, algo tibio y cómodo asentándose en su pecho cuando Draco lanza un brazo hacia afuera y lo hala de vuelta debajo del edredón. "Ve a dormir," masculla, voz atontada.  


Así que Harry hace justo eso, dejando que Draco tire de él hacia abajo. Cierra los ojos mientras Draco se acurruca detrás de él.  


Su último pensamiento antes de caer en un maravilloso sueño es que definitivamente _no_ va a decirles a Ron y Hermione sobre el nuevo uso encontrado para su chaqueta de piel de dragón.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
